Butterflies
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Son souffle caressa pour la énième fois sa peau polie par le sel marin. Une lueur bleutée se refléta sur son iris alors qu'il croisait son regard incertain. Un soupir plus tard et les voilà à nouveau haletant, nus sous les draps... One shot Huddy


_A écouter avec Butterflies__ de **Michael Jackson **_

* * *

Son souffle caressa pour la énième fois sa peau polie par le sel marin. Une lueur bleutée se refléta sur son iris alors qu'il croisait son regard incertain.

Un soupir plus tard et les voilà à nouveau haletant, nus sous les draps, bercés par le bruit des vagues.

Cuddy tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et son esprit s'éloigna comme à son habitude, son regard plongé dans les mouvements imperceptibles de l'océan.

Elle devrait se sentir coupable d'être ici, avec lui, si loin du ciel froid du New Jersey. Et pourtant... La main de son amant se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son ventre, réveillant en elle des souvenirs plaisants et bientôt inavouables.

" Quoi qu'il arrive..." commença-t-il.

" Je sais. " coupa-t-elle en un murmure.

Elle aurait voulu s'abandonner à ses envies et cesser de regarder en arrière. Profiter de ce délicieux moment et oublier que c'était son employé. Un employé bien particulier, un homme peu commun, un être hors du commun. C'était House, et ce seul nom voulait tout dire. Impossible de pouvoir se projeter dans le futur avec ce nom. Elle l'avait fait une fois, et s'était retrouvée seule dans une chambre universitaire, assise au bord d'un lit, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Exhalant un soupir, elle tourna la tête vers le diagnosticien et croisa un regard brillant. Sourcils froncés, elle lui fit signe d'énoncer sa pensée.

" Rien. " dit-il avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à son visage.

Il lui frôla la joue des doigts puis avança son visage au plus près du sien.

" Arrête de te torturer... " déclara-t-il.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et l'embrassa.

Il venait encore de lui démontrer qu'il était maître de la situation. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, jouant avec ses envies, ses craintes...

Mais quand allait-il comprendre que ce tumulte qui compressait son esprit n'avait rien de jouissif? Bien au contraire.

Il aimait la légèreté, vivre le moment présent sans penser à la retombée. Mais elle, inépuisable angoissée, aurait préféré réfléchir pendant des heures, peser les pour et les contres. Examiner la situation et prendre une décision, une fois tous les éléments en main...

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il parcourait son corps de brûlants baisers.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-il enfermés dans cette chambre, coupés du monde, répondant à l'instinct le plus intime de la race humaine? Assouvissant chacun leur désir charnel, leur fantasme les plus secrets. Oubliant presque qu'il était homme et elle femme. Unissant dans une parfaite harmonie leur corps tantôt brûlants...tantôt parcouru de frissons... Tantôt humide de sueur. S'abandonnant à une envie bouillonnante de satisfaire l'autre.

Etait-ce un jeu? Un désir transformé en loisir? Y'avait-il autre chose qu'une simple envie charnelle? Ces sourires, ces carresses, ces gestes éloquents avaient-ils un sens?

Aucun mot doux n'avait été échangé. Un accord tacite entre deux êtres qui refusaient de se confronter à la réalité. Rabaissés à la seule fonction dite reproductive. Oubliant leur condition humaine, s'abandonnant à leur côté bestial, intolérant, violent, inavouable... Insaisissable...

Nouveau râle de plaisir.

Elle ne les comptaient plus depuis deux jours.

Deux jours... Ou peut être trois.

Un colloque sans fin... Interminable.

Cuddy sourit. C'était bel et bien le meilleur colloque de sa vie.

Un grognement la tira de sa rêverie. Elle vit son amant tendre la main vers sa veste et en retirer sa boîte de vicodin. Il goba un comprimé et poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de caler sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire. A quoi bon de toute façon? Il avait mal depuis des années et ce n'était pas ce sport intense qui le soulagerai.

Son estomac gronda, elle rougit. Le diagnosticien lui jeta un regard interdit puis éclata de rire.

Après tout... Tout sport ouvre l'appétit.

Elle tendit le bras vers la combiné et se figea quand la sonnerie s'éleva, haute et clair.

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un regard étonné puis elle décrocha.

" Allô? "

Elle se redressa subitement.

" Oh... Comment... Oui oui je vais bien et toi? "

Sourcils froncés, House observa Cuddy, raide comme un bout de bois.

" La conférence? Oui, oui, ça s'est bien passé... Non... Non. "

Elle se força à rire.

" Pour une fois, il s'est tenu tranquille. Pas de dépenses outrancières. "

Le diagnosticien leva les yeux au ciel.

" Quand ça se termine? "

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

" A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas... Apparemment il y aurait un changement de programme..."

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de House.

" Oui... Moi aussi... Au revoir chéri. "

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcé avec une légère hésitation.

Elle poussa un soupir de dépit après avoir raccroché. Honteuse d'être là, à ses côtés... Elle le haïssait presque de l'avoir mise dans une telle situation.

House se redressa à son tour et se colla à elle. La doyenne ne réagit pas, plongée dans ses pensées.

Il effleura alors son cou de ses lèvres.

" Pourquoi avoir attendu que je sois mariée? "

" Parce j'aime le fruit défendu." lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

**FIN**


End file.
